poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Autobots' Adventures Series
Join Optimus Prime (G1) and his band of Autobots as they journey to places of Earth and beyond Cybertron, to make new friends, battle against Decepticons and other villains and save the galaxy at the same time. List of Crossovers # The Autobots' Adventures of Home of the Range # The Autobots meets Mulan # The Autobots' Adventures of The Three Musketeers # The Autobots' Adventures of The Lion King #The Autobots' Adventures of Ice Age #The Autobots' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast #The Autobots and The Secret of NIMH #The Autobots' Adventures of Bionicle: Mask of Light the movie #The Autobots meets Tarzan #The Autobots' Adventures of One Hundred and One Dalmatians #The Autobots' Adventures of Power Rangers (2017) #The Autobots' Adventures in The Jungle Book #The Autobots meets Lilo & Stitch #The Autobots meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame #The Autobots' Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #The Autobots' Adventures of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers #The Autobots' Adventures of Power Rangers Zeo #The Autobots' Adventures of Power Rangers Turbo #The Autobots' Adventures of Power Rangers In Space #The Autobots' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins #The Autobots meets The Great Mouse Detective #The Autobots joins The Rescuers #The Autobots' Adventures of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy #The Autobots meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarves #The Autobots meets The Little Mermaid Ariel's Beginning #The Autobots' Adventures of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue #The Autobots' Adventures of The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar #The Autobots' Adventures of Robots #The Autobots gets Hoodwinked #The Autobots' Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad #The Autobots' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Full Movie) #The Autobots says Welcome to Monster High #The Autobots' Adventures of Battleship #The Autobots goes to Monster High: Electrified #The Autobots gets Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil #The Autobots goes to Monster High: New Ghoul @ School #The Autobots' Adventures of Power Rangers Time Force #The Autobots' Adventures of Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui (time-travel adventure) #The Autobots' Adventures of Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (time-travel adventure) #The Autobots' Adventures of Beast Wars (time-travel adventure) #The Autobots' Adventures of Beast Machines (time-travel adventure) #The Autobots' Adventures of Power Rangers Wild Force #The Autobots goes to Monster High: Fright On! #The Autobots' Adventures of The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar #The Autobots' Adventures of Ferngully: The Last Rainforest #The Autobots' Adventures of Power Rangers Ninja Storm #The Autobots goes to Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? #The Autobots' Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Thunder #The Autobots' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - The Return of Harmony (Full Movie) #The Autobots' Adventures of Pokémon The Movie I Choose You! #The Autobots' Adventures of Power Rangers S.P.D. #The Autobots' Adventures of Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue #The Autobots' Adventures in The Jungle Book 2 #The Autobots' Adventures of Mixels: Mixed Up Special #The Autobots' Adventures of Power Rangers Mystic Force #The Autobots goes to Monster High: Escape from Skull Shores #The Autobots' Adventures of Mixels: Moon Madness #The Autobots' Adventures of Ice Age 2 The Meltdown #The Autobots' Adventures of Bionicle 4: The Legend Reborn #The Autobots meets Daphne & Velma #The Autobots' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins #The Autobots' Adventures of Ice Age 3 Dawn of the Dinosaurs #The Autobots' Adventures of Mixels: A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig #The Autobots' Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster #The Autobots' Adventures of Ice Age 4 Continental Drift #The Autobots goes to Monster High: Friday Night Frights #The Autobots' Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding (Full Movie) #The Autobots goes to Monster High: Ghouls Rule! #The Autobots' Adventures of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive